


Rain time

by Prestonk



Category: Hero and Villain - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Imsosorryforthetorturesun, Love Story, M/M, MxM - Freeform, OC/OC - Freeform, Rain, Sexual thoughts, TW//Blood, hero x villain, tw//death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prestonk/pseuds/Prestonk
Summary: Blade the hero, knight and shining armor. Sun the villain, the nuisance. Them constantly going back and forth. Sun trapping Blade as Blade tries to capture Sun. Justice isn’t always on Blades side.Sun enjoys the rain, while Blade enjoys the shady weather. Sun loves the water on his skin from the rain or so he thought...“I love the rain.”“I love the sun,” Blade said turning towards sun with a smile. Blade taking suns chin in his hand.
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

I looked at the window watching the the droplets splash to the ground. I smiled at the rain and propped myself up. 

I looked around outside loving the feeling of the rain hitting my skin. The cold water droplets felt refreshing telling me that I’m real and still here. One of the only good things about this place was it rained often. Most people don’t like rain because it gets in the way of their plans. But I love the rain it’s not gloomy or morbid it’s lively and mesmerizing.  
“Sun it’s about time to leave get inside, dry off and get some clean clothes on,” My mother said to me.  
“Yes ma’am,” I say back sadly not wanting to leave the rain.  
I walked over towards her and she smacked me in the back of the head, I almost ended up falling on the ground but I caught myself. Then she preceded scolded me for going out into the rain again....

I look outside seeing it rain for the first time in a while and smile. Smiling isn’t something I do normally anymore. Unless it’s him-  
“Huh nice to see you here Sun Destroyer,” The hero said.

“And to think you wouldn’t find me for another thirty minutes Blade,” I said smirking to myself. I turn towards him and brung my drink closer to take a sip.  
“Your not getting away this time I won’t let you,” Blade spat out angrily.  
I laughed a bit and took another sip of my monster and then crushed the can with my black boots.  
“That’s funny because Ive already gotten you right where I want you,” I laughed out and pushed the button I had in my pocket.  
The wires I had set up grabbed Blade, the wires looped around his wrist and legs so he wouldn’t be able to escape.  
“W-what is this?”  
“A nice little trap I had prepared for you!” I smiled.  
He struggled trying to get out of the wires that were wrapped around him.  
“There’s no use in it Blade I made sure you wouldn’t be able to get out,” I said smirking.  
He glared at me with murderous intent but that didn’t break the smirk I had on my face. I walked closer to him.  
“It has been a long time hasn’t it. Sorry I’ve been so M.I.A Ive been busy not enough to time for you,” I giggled and winked at him.  
“Not like I care Sun, I’ve been fighting other villains like you. I’ve been busy also,” he replied smiling.  
I put my hand on my chest and frowned.  
“Other “villains” wow I can’t believe you I’m hurt. But I mean I’m not really a villain more of a uh-,” I paused thinking, “a nuisance to you. It’s not like I’ve killed anyone.”  
“No but you have commit crimes making you a criminal. But the word nuisance fits perfectly for you Sun,” Blade said.  
“Anyways I have places to be Sun,” He said then ripped the wire off his left hand.  
“Fuck.... I really thought this trap would work welp-,” I said making a dash for the window, “cya later Blade.” I turned towards him, winked, took my index and ring finger and saluted. 

Falling out of a window is an experience. You feel free, the wind going against your body. But then the ground comes sadly, but I made sure that I wouldn’t hit the ground already prepared if Blade was able to get out of the trap. God he’s so strong, I smiled to myself.  
Wait no I can’t be thinking like that again fuck. Hitting the mattress and the air getting knocking out of me my thoughts were far from my concern.  
“Owie my back,” I huffed out.  
‘I should probably get out of here’ I thought to myself. I got up and brushed myself off still breathing a little heavy. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up so I turned around and looked up.

“Should have known you would have already planned your escape. It’s like you’re always two steps ahead of me all the time,” Blade said with his head in his hand smiling down at me.  
God his smile was so perfect. My face heated up a bit. I really need to chill with these thoughts.  
“I’m always ahead of you remember that Blade,” I said smiling back up at him. I turned back around and started to book it not wanting him to catch up with me. I hurriedly popped the red eye contacts out, nearly stabbing my eye out in the process. Once the contacts were out and you could see my hazel eyes I took off my hood revealing my black and blonde hair. Huffing out a sigh I made it onto the main road and blended in with everyone else. Turning the corner feeling a pang in my chest wondering what I’ve done with my life. I mean I’m following around a superhero and tormenting him. But I mean I’m really not all that innocent. I told blade I haven’t killed anyone....  
I don’t know why but it hurts to lie to him. It was a long time ago I don’t have to feel guilty anymore. The worst I do now is set things on fire.


	2. Cold sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past really does come back to haunt you...

I felt the knife I had in my right hand retract from the body I had stabbed as it fell to the ground bleeding out. I couldn’t move I felt paralyzed.   
Looking down at the blood on my hands my heart beat was rapid. My thoughts were all over. I felt the knife in my hand drop to the ground and a loud clunk noise could be heard. I fell to my knees, my pants getting blood on them as the blood pooled out of the lifeless body In front of me. I couldn’t think straight everything was dizzy. My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe. I clawed at my neck trying to get air. I felt myself collapse and my head hit the floor.   
I can’t hear anything it’s dark and empty. What’s going on? What happened? Where am I?

I woke up in a cold sweat and trying to catch my breath as my lungs contracted hard and my chest twisted. I thought the nightmares we’re gone I thought they finally ended. I frowned and threw my covers off me and swung my legs over the side of my bed.   
Making my way over to the bathroom. I opened the door and headed my way to the sink to splash cold water in my face. Looking at myself in the mirror and seeing the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had been getting recently. My pale face with my few freckles stood out. I looked like I never get out much which is funny because I do but I always wear the hood up on my dark blue hoodie so Blade can’t see me very well.   
I sighed annoyed they had started up again even though I tried so hard to get rid of them. It took me two years to get them to go away and now the **nightmares** are back, I felt as if I wanted to cry? Or scream I couldn’t tell. Maybe if I never made that stupid comment to Blade I wouldn’t have thought about it....   
I took my pink hoodie off and chucked it somewhere in the bathroom. Taking off my underwear and stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water. My thoughts were definitely scrambled around. As the hot water hit my back I let out a sigh of relief to feel the pain wash away. Forgetting about it and focusing on the warmth and comfort the water gave me. I wonder if it would as warm if Blade we’re to hug me like the water does. I wonder how warm his lips would be against mine. How warm his hands would be holding mine. Him cuddling me and warming me up durning the winter time because the blanket isn’t enough. Feel his hot breath against my neck as his breath becomes steady as he falls asleep into a bliss dream. His arm gripping my waist, making me feel secure. Wait no. Not this again. I can’t keep doing this. He’s my enemy for fucking crying out loud. I turned around to the handle and grasped my hand around the knob and turned it to the cold setting. I jumped a bit because my body wasn’t expecting the change so soon. Clearing my thoughts of him.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing the light yellow towel that was on my side. I wrapped the towel around myself. I turned toward the mirror looking at my hair dripping wet. I turned toward the bathroom door, grabbing the door handle opening it. Stepping back into my bedroom my leg was instantly attack by my cat.   
“Yes Kijo? What do you want girl,” I said in a tired voice. She rubbed against my damp legs. I hummed at her and starting walking almost tripping over her trying to make it to my closet.   
“Damn cat,” I yawned out. Rubbing the tired out of my eyes. I scanned my closet for something to wear and landed my eyes on my dark blue hoodie. If only I had never started this whole thing. Becoming a villain really was never the plan. I was going to become a artist but look how that panned out. I’m kinda disappointed with myself, I just want to restart and have everything go as plan. But that will never happen so I have to accept this is how my life is.   
My ears perk up as I hear rain hitting my apartment window. I leap up turning off my phone and throwing it on the bed. I opened the curtain and smiled seeing the cold water droplets hit the ground with small splashes. Rain has always been my favorite weather. I love the way the rain feels against my skin as the water drips down.   
I snapped out of my thoughts as Kijo jumped up on my desk meowing at me. I looked at her as if I was asking what she wanted. I looked over at her water bowl seeing it was empty.   
“I got you stupid,” I reached over and rubbed my hand against her head as she purred. I reluctantly took my hand away and proceeded to fill up her water dish so she wouldn’t eat me in my sleep.   
I sighed knowing I had to get back to bed. I crawled into my bed and snuggled into the covers trying to get warm and not feel lonely. My brain hesitantly shut off letting my rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hi again! Hope you like this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

My mother was the only thing I could think about after the nightmare last night. She’ll always haunt me after what had happened that day. She’d been beating me again because I went outside in the rain, she hated when I tracked mud in the house. The beatings weren’t just for this reason their were other things that set her off. But this time I tried to fight back.  
My breathing began to become unsteady while recalling the memories.  
When I tried to fight back she-.  
She hit me with the pot on the stove. I became very dizzy when she had done it almost passing out. I thought she was going to kill me so I. I um, I stabbed her. I actually stabbed her. I still can’t believe I did it. I haven’t been able to escape the memories since and the nightmares that followed. They kept me in a mental hospital for a couple of years. I thought i’d never leave that fucking place. I managed to escape when I was 16. I was on the run for a while before settling down here in this place. 

I closed my notebook, sitting it aside. It was a good way to get my feelings out instead of other means. Seeing as I had plans today I sadly had to get up. Stretching my body and releasing some of the tension in my back I slowly stood up and was attacked by Kijo. She swatted at my ankles. I shoved her gently with my foot to the side.  
“Yeah yeah i’ll get you, your food you rat.”  
I picked up her food dish and brought it to the closet where I kept her cat food. I scooped some in and sat the bowl down in it’s respected place. I grouched a bit, petting her while she ate.  
“I swear your fat ass is only happy when your eating,” I snickered out.  
Grabbing the last part of my outfit i needed, my hoodie. I clenched it in my hands breathing in harshly. My breathing becoming staggered. I put on the stupid piece of fabric on.

Fire is so beautiful. The way the flame dances, watching it as it crumbles down the old abandoned building. Fire with it’s different hues of reds and oranges. Fire gives life a new opportunity to rebuild and restart.  
“You know you can’t keep doing this right? It’s illegal.” I heard his voice say. I didn’t even turn around but i knew it was him. I had no idea how he had found me, honestly at that moment i didn’t care.  
“Stalking me again? That’s rather cute Blade,” I said turning around to face him.  
“I’m not stalking you, i got a report of a old building that was set on fire and just knew somehow you did it.,” He said with a smirk on his face as he continued, “I don’t know i feel like today is my lucky day. Maybe you’ll stop fighting and just come with me and everything will be over.”  
“Never happening Blade, you can take your ‘lucky day’ and shove it somewhere else,” I scoffed out harshly. I couldn’t meet his eyes so i continued kicking the empty can I had consumed earlier while looking at the orange hues dance with the red. All the pent up feelings for him after all this time. I didn’t want to look at him. I wanted him to disappear so i didn’t have to acknowledge they existed. The constant craving of wanting him next to me in the morning after nightmares or sleepless nights. But he wasn’t, he never was.

I wish he was. Villains and hero’s don’t get together it goes against their values and morals. But all I crave is him. Him, just him.  
“You okay sun? you’d usually have a escape plan by now? Or don’t tell me you were being plan on being caught? Whatever it is you’re not acting like yourself,” Blade said snapping me out of my thoughts harshly. My head felt a little light, remembering I forgot to eat this morning. I stumbled back a bit.  
“Im fine. If you were planning on catching me why haven’t you slapped the cuffs on me yet. I’m in a vulnerable place and state of mind.” Finally stepping on the can and crushing it completely under my boot, I finally looked up at him. I hadn’t noticed but i had tears that were spilling from my eyes slowly rolling down my cheeks. I noticed he stepped closer to me. I sniffled a little. My emotions that I had bottled up for so long hitting me like a truck by just looking him in the eyes.  
“Go away blade, please,” My voice faltered into a broken tone. “Don’t come any closer. This isn’t right, you shouldn’t care for me, I don’t care how big your hero complex is. I’m your enemy.”  
“Doesn’t mean you aren’t human Sun, it’s okay to have emotions.” He sounded genuine but I couldn’t tell if it was just to get me to let my guard down. That’s when i felt his hand on my arm. I looked up at him, he had a sad smile on his face. I started to sob uncontrollably. I needed him to stop touching me. No matter how much I craved this it wouldn’t be nothing but trouble for the both of us. He pulled me against his chest, I could hear his heartbeat beneath his ‘superhero’ suit. I just wanted to stay in this exact position forever. How warm he was just like I imagined except better.  
“Let go Blade. Please just let me go,” I sobbed out trying to keep my breathe steady. My hands were shaking but i couldn’t tell if my whole body was. I think my ears were ringing again. I’ve felt this feelings before. It’s dark again. I cant hear anything. It’s not hot or cold, it doesn’t feel like anything. It’s a empty feeling. 

I could feel the rain against my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi! This is my first fanfic on Ao3. It’s not the best I’ll admit but I’ll try and update it regularly.


End file.
